modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ashley Abbott
Ashley Abbott − fikcyjna postać opery mydlanej Żar młodości. Eileen Davidson zagrała tę rolę w latach 1982–1988, 1999–2007, 2008, 2009–2012, 2013, 2014–. Eileen Davidson zagrała postać Ashley Abbott także w Modzie na sukces, w latach 2007–2008. Charakterystyka Życie w Genoa City (1982–2007) W 1982 roku, Ashley i jej siostra, Traci, wracają do domu, gdyż właśnie skończyły studia. Kobiety mają brata, Jacka, oraz ojca, Johna. Ich matka, Dina, porzuciła dzieci, kiedy były małe, i wyjechała od Europy. Ashley rozpoczęła pracę w rodzinnej firmie, która produkuje kosmetyki, Jabot Cosmetics. W firmie poznała Briana, z którym nawiązała romans. Szybko jednak rozstali się. Kolejnym partnerem Ashley był Eric Garrison. Mężczyzna oświadczył się jej. Kiedy jego rzeczy przybyły z Paryża, Ashley znalazła w nich zdjęcie swojej matki. Szybko zorientowała się, że Eric i Dina mieli romans. Załamana, zerwała zaręczyny w 1983 roku. W 1984 roku, zakochała się w Marcu Mergeronie. Abbott była zszokowana, kiedy mężczyzna okazał się być pasierbem jej matki. Tymczasem w mieście zjawił się Brent Davis. Nawiązał on romans z przyjaciółką Diny, Katherine "Kay" Chancellor. Wkrótce, dowiedział się, że jest umierający. Przed śmiercią, wyjawił Ashley, że to on jest jej ojcem, gdyż miał przelotny romans z jej matką. Kobieta przeżyła załamanie nerwowe i straciła pamięć. Podjęła pracę kelnerki w przydrożnym barze i przyjęła imię "Annie". Wściekła Dina strzeliła do Brenta, ale trafiła w Kay. John i Dina rozpoczęli poszukiwania córki. Ashley została odnaleziona przez Victora Newmana i jego żonę, Nicole "Nikki" Reed. Odzyskała pamięć i pogodziła się z Brentem, tuż przed jego śmiercią. Przyrzekła sobie, że John nigdy się nie dowie o jej prawdziwym ojcu. Prawdę znali tylko ona, Dina, Katherine, Victor, Jack oraz jego kochanka, Jill. Tymczasem Ashley i Victor zbliżyli się do siebie. Wściekła Nikki, nawiązała romans z Jackiem. Następnie próbowała związać Ashley z bratem Newmana, Mattem Millerem. Jednak to nic nie dało. Victor związał się z Ashley. Gdy dowiedział się, że Nikki wkrótce umrze, wrócił do byłej żony. Załamana Ashley odkryła, że jest w ciąży. Chociaż Matt proponował jej małżeństwo, Abbott poddała się aborcji w 1987 roku. Tymczasem Victor odkrył, że Reed udawała chorobę. Wściekły, wystąpił o rozwód i postanowił wrócić do Ashley. Gdy dowiedział się o usunięciu ciąży, potępił ją, co doprowadziło do kolejnego załamania nerwowego kobiety i amnezji. Kobieta znalazła się w Nowym Jorku. Została w końcu odnaleziona przez Johna. Związała się ze swoim lekarzem, Stephenem Lassiterem. Pobrali się i wyjechali w miesiąc miodowy na Hawaje. Tam spotkali chorą psychicznie, byłą pacjentkę Stephena, Leannę Randolph. Kobieta wyobrażała sobie Lassitera i siebie jako kochanków. Próbowała otruć Ashley, o czym Abbott nigdy się nie dowiedziała. Po powrocie do Genoa City, Stephen zostaje zamordowany przez jednego ze swoich chorych psychicznie pacjentów. Po śmierci męża, Ashley zakochała się w byłym mężu swojej siostry, Bradzie Carltonie. Mężczyzna oświadczył się jej, ale do miasta wróciła Traci i chciała odzyskać byłego męża. Załamana Ashley, odeszła od Brada. Ponownie związała się z Victorem, który cierpiał, gdyż Nikki wyszła za Jacka. Poniesieni przez emocję, Victor i Ashley wzięli ślub. Ze Szwajcarii wróciła córka Newmana, Victoria. Próbowała rozbić małżeństwo ojca. W 1993 roku, gdy Nicole miała problemy z alkoholem, Victor zdał sobie sprawę, że ją kocha. Victorii było przykro z powodu Abbott i wyznała jej prawdę. Ashley zażądała rozwodu. Następnie, serce kobiety skradł fotograf Jabot Cosmetics, Alexander "Blade" Bladeson. W 1994 roku, stanęli na ślubnym kobiercu. W mieście pojawiła się Marilyn "Mari Jo" Mason, dawna kochanka Blade'a. Oskarżyła mężczyznę o wszczęcie bójki ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem, Rickiem, i pozostawieniem go, by się utopił. Jak się jednak okazuje, Rick Bladeson żyje i jest żądny zemsty na swoim bracie. Porywa go i przez kilka miesięcy zajmuje jego miejsce przy boku Ashley. Chociaż Alexandrowi udaje się uciec, o niczym nie wspomina żonie. Rick pała nienawiścią do brata. Blade wpada pod pociąg, próbując dotrzeć do Ashley i wyznać jej prawdę. Dopiero po pogrzebie, Ashley dowiaduje się, że przez kilka miesięcy żyła z bratem swojego męża. Załamana, decyduje się na wyjazd do Paryża w 1995 roku. Ashley powraca w 1996 roku. Podczas spaceru w lesie, zostaje napadnięta. Z opresji ratuje ją tajemniczy mężczyzna, do którego bandyci strzelają i uciekają. Ashley zabrała Kurta Costnera, swojego wybawcę, do szpitala. Wyzdrowiał i związał się z Ashley. Skrywał przed nią bolesny sekret - w przeszłości doszło do wypadku, w którym zginęły jego córka i żona, a on obwinia siebie o wszystko. Abbott znalazła dowody, które udowodniły, że Costner jest niewinny. Uratowanie życia byłej żonie Victora, Hope, przekonało go do powrotu do zawodu lekarza. Zbliżyło go to do Hope. Ashley kazała mu wybierać. Kurt postanowił wyjechać z Hope do Kansas. Rok później, Charles "Cole" Howard zaproponował Ashley napisanie książki, na podstawie jej przeżyć. Charles był mężem Victorii, córki Victora. Dziewczyna porzuciła go i wyjechała do Europy, kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Teraz, powróciła do miasta i zastała całujących się Ashley i Cloe'a. Chociaż była pasierbica Ashley chciała zostać z mężem, Howard wziął z nią rozwód. W 1998 roku, Ashley i Charles zostali małżeństwem. W 1999 roku, Ashley dowiaduje się, że ma przyrodniego brata, Rafaela, który jest synem jej ojca, Brenta. Wyjechała do niego, do Hiszpanii, by tam uratować go, odkupując podrabiane obrazy, które malował i sprzedawał. Cloe pojechał za żoną do Europy i założył, że Ashley i Rafael mają romans. Małżeństwo zaczęło się rozpadać. Ashley chciała ratować sytuację i zajść w ciążę, ale Howard objął stanowisko wykładowcy na Oxfordzie i rozwiódł się z Ashley w 2000 roku. Aby pomóc siostrze zapomnieć o Charlesie, Jack zapłacił za Ashley rejs po morzu, w czasie Bożego Narodzenia. Gdy wróciła, okazało się, że jest w ciąży. Abbott przypomniała sobie aborcję i była zdeterminowana, by to dziecko urodzić. Jack jednak nie odpuszczał i chciał odkryć tożsamość ojca jej dziecka. Ashley wyznała więc, że dziecko poczęła ze swoim znajomym, Christianem. Ponownie zakochała się w Victorze Newmanie, ale on postanowił zakończyć łączące ich relacje, ze względu na wojnę ich rodzin. W życiu Abbott ponownie pojawił się Brad Carlton. Chciał, by kobieta wyszła za niego i pozwoliła mu wychowywać dziecko jako jego własne. Ashley zgodziła się. Tuż przed przyjazdem do kościoła, Ashley zaczęła rodzić. Był przy niej Victor. Kobieta urodziła dziewczynkę. Brad i Ashley pobrali się w jej szpitalnym pokoju. Dziewczynka została nazwana "Abigail" - "Abby". Brad adoptował dziecko i dziewczynka przyjęła nazwisko ojczyma. Wkrótce, do miasta powróciła Colleen, córka Brada i siostry Ashley, Traci. Dziewczyna była w okresie dojrzewania i sprawiała problemy. Ashley i Brad zaproponowali jej, by zaopiekowała się swoją przyrodnią siostrą. Oboje chcieli w ten sposób pokazać Colleen, że jej ufają. Po ich wyjściu, dziecko zakrztusiło się. Coleen uratowała życie Abby. Dziewczyna nie powiedziała jednak, że w tym samym czasie paliła marihuanę. Przyrzekła sobie, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi. Ashley musiała stoczyć walkę z rakiem piersi. Przeszła chemioterapię i straciła włosy. Małżeństwo Ashley i Brada zaczęło się psuć, zwłaszcza, że Victor zawsze wspierał byłą żonę. Nie wiedząc, jaki los ją spotka, Ashley pchnęła Brada w ręce swojej przyjaciółki, Olivii Barber. Skończyło się na jednym pocałunku, ale kobieta nie mogła zapomnieć o mężu Ashley. Chociaż Ashley wygrała walkę z rakiem, Barber nie była już jej przyjaciółką, ale rywalką. Kobieta triumfowała, kiedy odkryła wielką tajemnicę Ashley - Abby została poczęta metodą in vitro. Ojcem dziecka jest Victor Newman, gdyż Ashley ukradła jego spermę. Olivia i jej siostra, Drucilla, zmusiły Abbott do wyznania prawdy Bradowi. Wściekły Carlton, kochał się z Olivią i postanowił się z nią związać. Kiedy jednak Ashley odkryła, że spodziewa się jego dziecka, Brad wrócił do żony. W 2003 roku, Ashley miała wypadek samochodowy. Straciła dziecko, które wcześniej dostało na imię "Robert". Abbott postanowiła wyznać Victorowi, że Abby jest jego córeczką. Ówczesna żona Victora, Nikki Reed, chciała sama powiedzieć o tym mężowi. Wyręczyła ich sama Abby, która powiedziała Victorowi, że mamusia nazywa go jej ojcem. Newman był w szoku, gdy Brad potwierdził słowa dziewczynki. Victor chciał się widywać z córką. Ashley zgodziła się, ale Brad był przeciwny. Victor miał problemy z prawem, związane ze swoją firmą i na jakiś czas trafił do więzienia. Ashley oświadczyła Bradowi, że ich małżeństwo jest skończone, gdyż ona pragnie być ze swoją prawdziwą miłością, Victorem. On jednak pozostał z Nikki. Ashley zaczęła spotykać się z Paulem Williamsem. Flirtowała również z Tomem Callahanem. W wyniku wielu tajemnic i intryg, Tom został postrzelony przez Johna i zmarł. Ojciec Jacka miał potem wypadek samochodowy i stracił pamięć. Ashley wzięła winę na siebie. Została aresztowana, a jej prawnikiem został Michael Baldwin, mąż Lauren Fenmore. John odzyskiwał pamięć i przyznał się do winy. Ashley została uniewinniona, a Abbott został skazany na siedem lat więzienia. Pół roku później, z powodu złego stanu zdrowia, rozważano wypuszczenie Johna. Abbott dostał udaru i zmarł w szpitalu w 2006 roku. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, że Ashley nie była jego córką. W 2007 roku, Ashley wyjechała z córką do Hong Kongu. Romans z Rickiem i zaręczyny z Ridge'em (2007–2008) Ashley przenosi się do Francji, gdzie spotyka Ricka Forrestera. Nawiązują romans. Szybko przyjmuję ofertę pracy w Forrester Originals i razem z Abby przenoszą się do Los Angeles. Jest zawiedziona, kiedy okazuje się, że Rick jest teraz z Phoebe Forrester. Kiedy zrywają ze sobą, Rick i Ashley odnawiają romans, ale Forrester postanawia wrócić do Phoebe. W tym samym roku, Ashley nawiązuje romans z Ridge'em Forresterem. Mają poparcie jego matki, Stephanie. Ridge oświadcza się Ashley i zostaje przyjęty. Zaczyna jednak spędzać wiele czasu z Brooke, która została zgwałcona i wykorzystuje ten fakt, do odzyskania Ridge'a. I tak się też staje. Ridge odchodzi od Ashley i wiąże z Brooke. Kobieta nie godzi się od razu ze stratą ukochanego i zaczyna szukać dowodów na niewierność Brooke, która spotyka się z Nickiem Marone. Ostatecznie nie udało jej się odzyskać Ridge'a. Spotykała się ze Stormem Loganem, ale Ridge im to uniemożliwił, gdyż uważał, że mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny. Postrzelił on kiedyś Stephanie. Storm próbuje udowodnić Ashley, że nie jest niebezpieczny i przynosi do jej domu broń. Katie, która opacznie zrozumiała sytuację, próbuje odebrać bratu pistolet. Storm niechcący naciska na spust i Katie zostaje postrzelona. W lipcu 2008, Ashley opuszcza Los Angeles. W listopadzie 2008, oznajmia Ericowi, że nie wraca do pracy. Dziękuje za urlop i wraca do Genoa City. Dalsze losy (2008–2012) Ashley i Victor wrócili do siebie. On został jednak aresztowany i oskarżony o morderstwo Waltera Palina. Został jednak oczyszczony z zarzutów i uniewinniony, a Ashley została dyrektorem Jabot Cosmetics. W 2009 roku, w czasie urodzin Victora, Ashley oznajmiła mu, że spodziewa się dziecka. Victor Newman Jr, syn Victora, pragnął zemsty na ojcu, za pominięcie go w firmie. Robił wszystko, by doprowadzić Ashley do obłędu. To przez niego kobieta spadła ze schodów i straciła kolejne dziecko. Syn Victora zrobił wszystko, by Ashley myślała, że nadal jest w ciąży. Ashley i Victor pobrali się. Abbott nieumyślnie potrąciła Nikki. Poprzez ingerencje Victora Jr, Ashley omal nie trafiła do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Niedługo potem, Victor został postrzelony i jego serce wymagało przeszczepu. W tym samym czasie, umarła córka Traci i Brada, Colleen. Jej serce zostało wszczepione Newmanowi. Tymczasem Ashley została poddana narkozie przez Victora Jr. Po wybudzeniu się, mężczyzna wmówił jej, że urodziła dziecko. W rzeczywistości było to dziecko Sharon i Jacka, brata Ashley. Sharon natomiast została poinformowana, że jej dziecko zmarło. Gdy Ashley podsłuchuje Victora i Nikki, którzy rozmawiają o swojej dozgonnej miłości, żąda rozwodu. Ich dziecko zostało nazwane "Faith Colleen Newman", tak ja wcześniej planowali. W 2010 roku, prawda o kłamstwach Victora Juniora wyszła na jaw. Wszyscy byli zszokowani, kiedy okazało się, że Ashley poroniła wiele miesięcy wcześniej, a teraz wychowuje dziecko swojego brata. Ashley oddała Faith. Abbott znalazła się w kręgu podejrzanych o zabójstwo Victora Juniora. Początkowo, wydawało się, że zginął w eksplozji gazu, ale później wyszło na jaw, że został wcześniej zamordowany. Wkrótce, Ashley nawiązała romans z Neilem Wintersem. Nic jednak z tego nie wyszło. Ashley poznała Tuckera McCalla. Pomimo spędzonej ze sobą nocy, ustalili, że pozostaną przyjaciółmi. Tucker spędził też noc z Diane Jenkins, ale postanowił związać się z Ashley. W Boże Narodzenie 2010 roku, zaręczyli się. W 2011 roku, pijana Abby potrąciła Tuckera. Ashley wzięła winę na siebie, ale została uniewinniona. McCall trafił do szpitala w stanie krytycznym i zapadł w śpiączkę. Abby wyznała matce, że zaaranżowała spotkanie Diane i Tuckera, aby pokazać Ashley, że narzeczony ją zdradza. Tucker wyszedł ze śpiączki. On i Ashley pobrali się w jego pokoju szpitalnym. Diane Jenkins weszła w posiadanie kasety, na której Abby przyznaje się do potrącenia McCalla. Szantażowała Victora, żądając pieniędzy. Powiedziała też Ashley, że spała z Tuckerem. Wkrótce, Jenkins ginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Ashley godzi się z mężem. W 2012 roku, wyjeżdża z miasta. Związki Ashley (Moda na sukces) * Rick Forrester : – mieli romans, poza ekranem. * Ridge Forrester : – byli zaręczeni (2007). * Storm Logan : – spotykali się (2008). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Żar młodości